Jeu Masqué
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: One Shot HG/SS. Rating M pas pour rien. Quand Snape se rend à une fête déguisée, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Surtout avec une brune en Dirndl dans les parages.


Eh oui ! Nouvelle fiction, One Shot comme d'habitude.

A Julie,

Aaaaah Julie...

Tu es l'une des personnes les plus étranges que je connaisse et ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose,

on a besoin de gens comme toi dans la vie,

mais arrête de te dire que tu n'arriveras jamais à rien.

Crois en toi.

Moi je crois en toi. Et ne laisse pas les mecs tout bousiller...

Je t'aime même si tu me perturbe en philo ou en maths, m'obligeant à écrire plutôt qu'écouter... (Non je déconne...)

Et à Lucie, Mathilde, Judith, Gilles, Océane, Marie... a vous tous.

Merci Rachou pour la correction.

Je vous aime

IV

* * *

Jeu Masqué

*Ding Dong*

La porte de bois massif s'ouvrit immédiatement lorsque Severus Snape, professeur de potions, accessoirement survivant de guerre, eu pressé le bouton de la sonnette. Il soupira et s'avança dans la pièce quand de la fourrure rose vint lui chatouiller le nez. L'homme sursauta et observa la petite silhouette un peu grassouillette qui était déguisée en lapin rose. Le professeur allait se pincer l'arête du nez quand il se souvint du masque qu'il portait et qui lui masquait la moitié du visage. Décidant de découvrir le lieu, il se fraya un passage entre les dizaines de personnes qui dansaient sur de la musique moldu. L'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait était entièrement rempli par une bonne centaine d'invités. La fête se déroulait dans le salon et tous les meubles avaient été déplacés ou réduits. Les elfes de maison, déguisés en soubrette, servaient des montages d'alcool et Severus nota d'ailleurs le nombre impressionnant d'élèves (et de professeurs) déjà amochés. La pièce était sombre et sentait le tabac, des jeux de lumière balayaient les fêtards et offraient le seul éclairage. Bien évidemment tous étaient, selon l'ordre de l'invitation, déguisés. Il reconnut plusieurs mousquetaires, des animaux en tous genres, moldu comme magiques et même un pénis gonflable se déhanchait sur la musique entraînante. D'après ses estimations, le plus jeune des Weasley était déguisé en troll des montagnes, ce qui lui allait parfaitement ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil sombre, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

Il avisa soudain une grande fée multicolore et s'avança vers elle :

-Albus…

-Que… Severus ?

-En effet… c'est le seul costume que j'ai pu trouver en un aussi court laps de temps.

-Mais il est parfait ! Très adapté je dois dire, bien que le noir ne change pas de l'ordinaire. Mais ne pensez pas que j'abhorre cette couleur ! Au contraire… Regardez comme elle ressort bien sur ma Mini…

Severus eu un mouvement de recul quand une Minerva McGonagal tout en cuir et fouet s'avança vers lui.

-Que… que…

-Severus, très cher ! Ce costume vous va à ravir ! Connaissez-vous Catwoman ? C'est une super héroïne d'un film moldu. J'espère que cela ne me boudine pas trop.

Avant que le maître des potions ne lui inflige une remarque cinglante, le directeur avait saisi la femme par la queue et l'entraina dans une des chambres ouvertes.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres eu un sursaut de dégoût et songea à la manière dont le directeur l'avait forcé à participer à cette fête le jour d'avant. C'était ça ou il devait passer la soirée avec Trelawney…

Décidant fermement qu'il avait besoin d'un remontant, il se dirigea vers le bar et noya ses souvenirs dans un excellent bourbon.

Un Robin des Bois surgit quand son troisième verre fut vidé. Severus ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il voulait aussi s'est quelque peu surprit lorsqu'il se retrouva entre les cuisses d'une sculpture de glace, représentant une femme nue.

L'alcool que sa langue habile léchait sur son clitoris sentait les herbes et il avait entendu quelqu'un parler de « Jäger quelque chose ».La sculpture était apparemment ensorcelée puisqu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Le professeur sourit quand rapidement le flux cessa et que la statue hurla sa délivrance, explosant en se changeant en des dizaines de verres d'alcool remplis.

Un groupe de jeunes avait suivi ses performances en hurlant telles des primates. Severus fut chaleureusement félicité par de grandes tapes dans le dos et il fut reconnaissant quand enfin quelqu'un le tira de l'attroupement et lui tendit un nouveau verre. Il se retourna pour remercier son sauveur mais sa voix fut éteinte devant la créature qui se trouvait devant lui.

La maîtresse des lieux se trouvait devant lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche et un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

La stupeur le figea totalement et il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager, ses pieds étaient pris dans d'élégants escarpins roses, ses jambes interminables étaient totalement découvertes et le bas de sa robe s'arrêtait en réalité très, très haut. Il reconnut du premier coup d'œil la robe qu'elle portait. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de costumes traditionnel Autrichien, un Dirndl. Seulement, celui-ci était notablement plus érotique que ceux qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'il avait visité le pays de la bière. Le corset était très serré, faisait ressortir les seins gonflés et mis en valeur par le décolleté plus que plongeant. Une très petite chemise blanche soulignait la rondeur des globes clairs et les épaules dénudées. Le haut était d'un délicat vert anis tout comme le bas de la minirobe. La surcouche du bas était exactement du même rose que les chaussures et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une masse bouclée, une petite clochette dorée par faisait l'ensemble en se pendant innocemment à un ruban qui tombait presque jusqu'entre ses seins.

Elle était succulente. Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout et accessoirement préfète en chef et héroïne de guerre était tout simplement délicieuse. Les yeux déjà profonds du professeur s'assombrirent encore tandis que son érection naissante comprimait son déguisement d'une manière on ne peut plus douloureuse.

-Miss Granger… susurra-t-il de sa voix grave.

Celle-ci sourit.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

La chauve-souris fronça les sourcils en entendant la question avant de se rappeler qu'il portait un masque.

-Vous devez être d'origine moldue pour connaître Batman… Ajouta-t-elle

-En effet, mais je dois dire que cette idée m'est venu très naturellement.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

-Eh bien je suppose que le surnom de « Chauve-souris des cachots » a grandement joué son jeu.

Hermione sourit alors franchement et s'avança jusqu'à coller son corps au sien.

-Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir, j'avais des doutes en demandant Albus mais je crois finalement que c'était une excellente idée.

*Elle avait demandé à l'inviter ?!*

Le super-héros haussa un sourcil.

-Votre performance était très impressionnante… Ajouta-t-elle avec un air narquois. L'homme rougit notablement et remercia le ciel de porter un masque, il tenta également discrètement de réajuster son pantalon qui le comprimait définitivement.

Apparemment pas assez discrètement puisque la Gryffondor réduisait encore la distance pourtant déjà très petite entre les deux corps. Malgré ses talons, elle avait toujours une dizaine de centimètres de moins que lui, aussi baissa-t-il les yeux vers elle lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son torse, là où se trouvait le logo jaune de la chauve-souris.

-Vraiment ? Susurra-t-il tout près de sa bouche.

Déplaçant sa main de son torse à son entrejambe, Hermione lui murmura :

-Oui. Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié le spectacle, reste à savoir si le reste votre corps est aussi… doué que votre langue.

N'en pouvant plus, le professeur embrassa violemment la créature devant lui. Il avait dû retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur son membre palpitant. Merlin, ce qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet…

Se détachant à regret de lui, elle lui ôta délicatement son masque, dévoilant des cheveux fraîchement coupés et une petite mèche sur son front. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en passant sa main dans sa nouvelle chevelure. L'homme grogna et resserra ses mains sur ses fesses fermes.

-Puis-je suggérer un autre lieu ? Le plus rapidement possible. Gronda-t-il.

La petite Britanno-Autrichienne l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers l'appartement bondé. Les jeunes autour d'eux ne semblèrent pas les remarquer. Ils entrèrent dans la troisième chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Snape lâcha la main de la jeune femme et ordonna un sort de silence et de protection de la pièce. Il se retourna ensuite, un air de prédateur collé à son visage et s'avança doucement vers la Gryffondor qui était maintenant allongée sur le lit, ses coudes la surélevant. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et Severus pouvait presque voir sa culotte de là où il était. Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air chaud l'entourer, il baissa les yeux et découvrit que son déguisement s'était envolé, le laissant nu comme un ver, debout, devant la jeune femme qui gloussait ouvertement.

Sa virilité était collée à ses abdominaux, fièrement dressée pour son maître et le rire de la jeune femme s'attisa lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur cette partie de l'anatomie de son futur amant. Il était énorme et parfaitement rasé. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et avança à quatre pattes sur le lit tandis que lui s'était ostensiblement approché du bord du matelas. L'homme gémit lorsque la brune passa une main délicate sur ses testicules, soulignant les lobes. Elle suivit ensuite du doigt la veine principale qui remontait sous la chair tendue vers le sommet humide. Appliquant un mouvement de va et vient de sa main droite, Hermione vint timidement embrasser son sommet, obligeant l'homme à attraper les deux montants en bois du lit à baldaquin. La préfète sourit aux gémissements qu'elle soutirait au maître des potions et le prit entièrement, ou tout du moins autant qu'elle le pu, en bouche, allant et venant rapidement sur sa longueur. Severus lâcha l'une des poutres tira sur le corset vert, faisant sortir les deux seins blancs de la jeune femme de leur prison. Attrapant l'un d'eux, il le massa au même rythme qu'elle le suçait laissant son pouce titiller son téton.

Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent et l'homme sentit une chaleur caractéristique monter dans ses hanches.

-Herm… m… mione… Arrh… je … vais…

La sorcière leva les yeux vers lui et ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements. Elle sentit enfin le liquide de plaisir lui couler dans la bouche et elle avala avec plaisir, il était étrangement sucré… Elle se redressa quand elle eût terminé et sourit à l'homme essoufflé devant elle.

-Alors, lui lança-t-elle, trop vieux pour un deuxième round ?

Sa respiration saccadée se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Espèce de salle petite… grogna-t-il. Il attrapa ses hanches avant de finir sa phrase et la souleva sans difficulté jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes se retrouvent à la même hauteur. Se retournant, il emprisonna ses lèvres entre ses dents avant de les embrasser pleinement. Hermione gémit lorsqu'elle sentit le mur froid se coller dans son dos.

Elle cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Eh bien petite jeune ? Effrayée de se faire prendre contre un mur ? La brunette releva le menton avec fierté faisant tinter sa clochette qui pendouillait encore entre ses seins.

-Jamais. Je me demande juste combien de temps je vais encore devoir attendre.

Snape lui sourit et la lâcha soudainement, la faisant s'empaler entièrement sur sa hampe dressée ? Les deux amants étouffèrent un cri, l'un aigu, l'autre profond et rauque.

Le rythme qu'ordonna le professeur surprit la brune qui ne pouvait que gémir encore et encore et s'arquer afin de le prendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les mouvements étaient rapides et brutaux, la petite clochette se balançant en même temps que les coups de butoirs, son bassin bougeait à une fréquence infernale, ses mains pétrissant ses fesses rosées.

Il lâcha l'une des fesses et caressa son clitoris sensible de ses doigts fins. Ne comprenant plus où elle était et se sentant partir très loin, Hermione passa ses mains autour du cou de l'homme, embrassant sa pomme d'Adam et sa mâchoire.

Le souffle court et saccadé de sa partenaire l'excitait plus que de raison. Leurs lèvres se joignirent naturellement et la chaleur qui se propageait dans le ventre de la Gryffondor alla exploser en milliers de boules de feu dans son vagin, convulsant contre le mur de pierre froid.

-Alors… murmura-t-il contre les lèvres douces, prête pour un troisième round jeunette ?

Les yeux couleur whisky vrillèrent dans les deux abysses noirs. Se détachant de l'homme, elle posa les pieds par terre et poussa le maitre des potions par le torse, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le lit. La préfète attrapa le bas de sa robe et la souleva par-dessus ses épaules puis arracha d'un mouvement la clochette dorée, dévoilant son corps nu aux yeux sombres qui s'enflammèrent. Montant délicatement sur le lit, la brune vrilla ses yeux à ceux de son partenaire et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses tandis que celui-ci se redressait. Elle était notablement plus grande que lui maintenant et il profita de la position pour happer un de ses tétons entre ses dents tandis qu'elle glissait sa longueur en elle. Gémissant sous la douce torture de sa bouche, elle lui infligea un lent et langoureux mouvement de rein.

-Oh… merlin… Severus… Dieu…

Hurlant à chaque pénétration, elle ne nota même pas les mouvements plus rapides que prenaient les fesses de son amant, l'obligeant ainsi à aller et venir de plus en plus rapidement sur son membre tandis que l'homme avait lâché les tétons pour se concentrer sur son plaisir grandissant. Leurs ébats devenaient indécents et Severus ne put que grogner de plaisir.

-Herm… Hermione… ralentis… je vais…

-Viens alors…

Elle s'assit jusqu'à la garde sur lui, lui arrachant un nouveau cri rauque et lorsqu'elle sentit son membre se contracter elle s'arracha à son fourreau et l'homme cru avoir une vision lorsqu'il vit le ventre de la femme se couvrir de sa semence.

Severus tenta de reprendre sa respiration et la prit dans ses bras après lui avoir lancé un « Récurvit ».

-Oh fait… j'adore ton déguisement…

* * *

REVIEEEEEEW s'il vous plait :)


End file.
